


Where They Come From

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Kids, Parents, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: piku-chan gave me this idea





	

Despite her age and level of maturity, there were just certain topics Marinette found particularly embarrassed to talk about; Adrien included. And even though they've both experienced certain things after getting married and have two precious children and Marinette hoping for a third later on, it was still hard to talk about. And when you have two equally curious kids, it's bound to happen. When Marinette was first pregnant with Emma, and Hugo was just three, he blatantly asked the dreaded question.  
"Mama? Where do babies come from?"  
Marinette's cheeks turned red and nearly dropped the plate she was washing. Her mother warned her that children were curious and rather blunt at times. Her experience with Manon should have been clear indication. So, with as much grace and poise as she could muster, and seeing her wonderful husband walk into the kitchen, she quickly deflected.  
"Honey, Hugo has a question for you!"  
Marinette ran away faster than Adrien could realize what had happened. He looked down at his black haired green eyed son and smiled.  
"What's your question, buddy?"  
"Where do babies come from," he asked with a straight face.  
Adrien's face also turned red and floundered a bit.  
"Uh, well, uh! Bugaboo? A little help here!"  
The two of them bantered a bit in a blushing, stuttering mess while Hugo just looked on. The two settled that when Hugo was older, they would explain it to him. A few years later, Emma, who was now three, and Hugo, six, were with their mother as she and their Aunt Alya were talking. Alya was expecting her third child with Nino despite having a full house with the first two boys they had.  
"I seriously hope it's a girl," sighed Alya. "I can't take all the testosterone!"  
"But I'm sure you'd love it even if it is a boy," smiled Marinette.  
Hugo was off playing with his cousins while Emma stuck close to her mother. She eyed her Aunt curiously and her growing belly. So being the naturally born curious child she is, she asked a question.  
"Auntie Aly, why are you fat?"  
"Emma! That's a rude thing to say," chided Marinette.  
Alya just laughed.  
"Relax, Mari. I'm not offended, she's just curious. And I admit, I have put on more weight with this one." Alya rubbed her belly and looked over at Emma. "The reason I'm big is because I have a baby in my belly," she smiled at the blonde haired blue eyed girl.  
"You do?! Did you eat it?!"  
Alya laughed while Marinette whined in embarrassment.  
"No, but I can see why you'd think that little one. It's growing inside of me. You and Hugo did the same thing in your mommy's tummy," she winked.  
Emma looked at her mother in surprise. Marinette just smiled but she knew she'd get the third degree later. Later that night, Adrien was tucking his Little Princess in when she asked him a question.  
"Papa? Did I really grow inside mama's tummy?"  
"Yes you did," he chuckled.  
"How did I get in there?"  
Adrien jerked and turned red.  
"Well, uh," he stammered.  
"Papa? Are you okay?"  
"Yep! Papa's purrfectly fine!"  
Adrien managed to calm down a bit and told her the same thing he told Hugo. He would explain it when she was older. Now, Hugo was ten and Emma was seven and they were about to get some exciting news. Both Marinette and Adrien smiled at them.  
"Kids, we have some big news for you," beamed Marinette.  
"You're going to have a new brother or sister," said Adrien with a smile.  
Emma was excited and Hugo expressed his happiness in a more subdued way. Emma squealed and hugged her parents when she realized something.  
"You never did explain how a baby gets inside mama's tummy, papa," asked Emma.  
"Oh, well, I," stumbled Adrien.  
Hugo just rolled his eyes.  
"Oh for crying out loud! Just admit you had relations and that's how it happened," he said exasperated.  
"Hugo," both parents cried out.  
"Where did you hear about that," asked Adrien sternly.  
"From Uncle Nino and Aunt Alya. Seriously every time I or Emma asked, you guys clam up and act all embarrassed about it."  
"How much details did they tell you," asked a worried Marinette.  
"Not a lot. Just that when you love someone and when you come together babies can be made. I think Uncle Nino was going to mention the mechanics but Aunt Alya shut him up and said you two should tell me that."  
Adrien and Marinette sighed in relief. Hopefully when the time was right and they could stop being embarrassed about it, they would share that much with their kids. It was important that they understood the process but only when they were old enough and mature enough to hear it.  
"Your mother and I will work on that. In the meantime, I believe your aunt and uncle have the right idea and we will explain everything in full detail when the time comes," said Adrien.  
"We want you to come to us with any questions you might have about life and we will do our best to answer them. No matter how embarrassing it is," smiled Marinette.  
"So, who wants to visit grand-mère and grand-père and tell them the news," asked Adrien.

**Author's Note:**

> piku-chan gave me this idea


End file.
